


"You did what?"

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: Tales of the Crook and the Assassin [9]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Crack, Human Gideon, Kinda, Scientific Mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: An unexected mishap occurs while trying to upload Gideon into an avatar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IncendiaGlacies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/gifts).



> incendiaglacies said: For the drabble thing: 43 'YOU DID WHAT?' and Captain Canary
> 
> 43\. ‘You did what?’
> 
> Probably one of the weirder ideas I've ever gotten for a fic.

“What the hell happened now?” Leonard scowled as he walked into the med bay, where the lights were flickering just like everywhere else on the ship. “Thought you said that you fixed all the problems.”

Ray and Jax looked at each other before the latter spoke up. “That’s what we thought, but then we messed up uploading Gideon into the avatar.”

Leonard turned to see said avatar still lying motionless on the bed. Sara was sitting upright on the other, watching them intently. Something was off about her. He frowned in concern. 

“What did you do?” he snapped, looking back to Ray.

“Gideon got uploaded into Sara instead,” the other man said quickly.

Leonard froze. “You did what?”

“I’m afraid there was an error in the wiring to provide the avatar with a tracking of a normal human heart rate,” Sara said primly, gesturing to the wires that were coming from her shirt that connected over to the avatar. “Now Ms. Lance and I presently share her body.”

“Gideon?”

“Mr. Snart,” Sara- no, it was Gideon- gave a small nod.

“Where’s Sara?” he demanded. “Is she still in there? Is she still-”

“Yes, she’s still alive,” Gideon replied. “Sara’s still in here. Her consciousness is not at the forefront. I can...feel her though.”

“Don’t freak out,” Jax said to both of them. “We’re gonna fix this. Just give me and Ray a couple minutes. I need to grab some stuff from from the engine room. Ray?”

“Got it,” Ray nodded and followed Jax out before sticking his head back into the room. “Just stay put.”

Leonard sighed and crossed his arms before looking back at Gideon, who was now studying Sara’s hands.

“So how does it feel to be in a body now?” Leonard asked casually.

“Curious,” Gideon answered. “It’s odd to share it with someone else. I’m well aware that this is not what I will experience in the avatar. There’s lots of feelings in Ms. Lance that I’m not used to. She’s scared right now though about not having control over her own body.”

“Can’t say I blame you,” he shrugged. “No offense, Gideon, but if an AI pushed me into the back of my mind and took over my body, I wouldn’t exactly be calm about it either.”

Gideon smiled before frowning. “Strange.”

“What?”

“I can feel Ms. Lance’s emotions,” Gideon told him. “Hearing you say that reassured her. It made her feel better.”

Leonard smirked. “Think you’re tapping into something there.”

“Yes,” Gideon nodded. “Being in Ms. Lance makes it easy to understand why she has feelings for you.”

He raised his eyebrows. “Maybe you best let her deal with those on her own.”

“She agrees with you there,” the AI said. “And maybe you’ll tell her about those dreams you’ve having about the two of you.”

Before Leonard could say anything else, Jax and Ray walked back in with a toolbox.

Gideon winked at Leonard. “It’s only a thought, Mr. Snart. Although it’s one that I think you should really consider acting upon.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More shenanigans of Gideon inside Sara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People wound up wanting more of this. I got an ask that had a request for the sentence "Gideon, stop talking."
> 
> So I made that sequel.

Getting Gideon out of Sara’s body ended up being more difficult than originally expected. Ray and Jax’s second attempt to get her out resulted in sparks and a fire that had destroyed the machinery being used to place Gideon inside the avatar. In order to fix it, they were going to have to jump to the future to get new parts. Once they had everything, then they would be able to get Gideon out of Sara’s body and into her own avatar.

The rest of the team was informed of the situation during the jump. Despite it being something slightly more unusual than an aberration, everyone took it in stride. Rip did look the most disturbed between all of them. As Mick and Ray went to retrieve the necessary parts, the ex-Time Master stayed with Leonard and Gideon on the ship.

“It’s all going to work out,” Gideon told Rip as he paced back and forth in the med bay. “As long as Mr. Rory and Dr. Palmer stay on task, I won’t have to wait much longer.”

“That’s what we thought when we tried to get you out of Sara,” Leonard grumbled. “Now look where we are.”

“Ms. Lance isn’t enjoying this particular experience either,” Gideon snapped.

Rip stopped pacing. “You can communicate with Sara?”

“In a way,” Gideon nodded. “I am inside Ms. Lance, and Ms. Lance is inside me.”

Rip squirmed a little.

Leonard just groaned. “Gideon, stop talking.”

She did, but there was a glint of mischief in her eyes. “Sara thought it was funny. She’s also flattered.”

“Are you?” Leonard asked her.

Rip rolled his eyes. Gideon shrugged to answer Leonard’s question before looking over at the Brit with concern. Leonard reminded himself that this was Gideon in Sara who was looking at Rip that way. He had no reason to be jealous.

“Cheer up, Rip,” Leonard told him. “You’ll get your girlfriend out of Sara in no time and into her own body soon enough.”

Pink was a great shade of Rip’s face. Gideon elbowed Leonard sharply in the ribs.

“Hey!”

“That was from both of us,” Gideon said. “But I do want to get into the avatar soon for another reason.”

“And what’s that?” Rip asked.

“Sara’s too short. I don’t like it.”

Leonard barely suppressed a snort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews=Love

**Author's Note:**

> Yeahhh hopefully this wasn't too crazy.
> 
> Reviews=Love


End file.
